Baby Goofy!
by Arusta Writing Studios
Summary: It is a quiet day at the home of Mickey Mouse, until Donald shows up with a baby.... GOOFY!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Goofy! **

**Chapter1: Daddy Mickey and Donald!**

**By: ArustaWritingStudios**

**As the sun shined down on Mickey Mouse's bright yellow house, Mickey decided to make 2 stacks of pancakes. **

"**Oh, boy am I hungry!" Mickey said as he tossed the frozen pancakes in the microwave. Mickey soon had up the table, laying down his newspaper, and a glass of orange juice. As soon as Mickey heard the microwave beep meaning his pancakes were done, Pluto dashed into the kitchen having smelled the delicious pancakes.**

"**Haha! Down, down boy, these are my pancakes." Mickey said. Pluto started to use the puppy dog eyes to him. **

"**Now don't you start using those puppy dog eyes, they won't work." Pluto continued using the puppy dog eyes.**

"**Ah, well, only one! Here ya go…" Mickey said as he handed the pancake to Pluto. Pluto soon licked Mickey's face, saying thank you.**

"**Haha! You're welcome pal. Mmmmm, now time to eat my pancakes" Mickey said licking his chops. But before Mickey could even touch his food, the door bell rang. **

"**Huh? The door bell. Hmm I wonder who it could be." Mickey soon came to the door and opened it. It was Donald, he looked tired and nervous, not to mention that he was hiding something behind him.**

"**Hiya Donald, what's up?" Mickey said. **

"**Hi Mickey, um, I have a little problem…" Donald said nervously.**

"**What is it Donald?" Mickey said concerned. Donald took a big sigh and showed Mickey what he had in back of him. Mickey gasped to find out that Donald was holding a little baby, he was a puppy, wearing a green t-shirt and green baby shoes to match, the baby was also wearing a diaper. **

"**It's… Goofy…" Donald said hesitantly. **

"**Oh my gosh!" Mickey said in total shock.**

**(Sorry everyone, that's all for right now, I will get started on the next one very soon.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Parent Hood**

**(Sorry it took me so long, ya know with school and all! But here it is!)**

"**Donald, how did this happen?" Mickey said still in shock as he gazed upon Baby Goofy sitting on the table sucking his thumb. **

"**Well, I don't actually know, I pulled up to his house because every Saturday, we go to the beach. So I honked ****five**

**times, and he didn't answer. So I used my spare key and came, every thing looked all toppled over inside. With is not **

**out of the ordinary at Goofy's house. Anyway, I soon heard a noise coming from inside of his kitchen, so I took a pan for **

**protection and I went inside the kitchen. So then I heard the noise coming from under the table, so I carefully looked **

**under and found Goofy as a baby! I don't know who did it or how it happened." Donald finally replies while panting. **

**Mickey and Pluto both look at each other, not understanding hardly a word he said. "Donald, it's getting pretty hard to **

**understand ya these days." Donald soon falls to the floor frustrated. "But don't worry Donald, I heard the last part. We **

**need to find out who did it." Mickey said bravely. "Why?" Donald replied. "Because Goofy is our friend, and friends look **

**out for each other, right? Mickey said giving Donald a look to agree with him. "Right…. but… what do we do in the mean **

**time?" Donald said curiously. **

**But before Mickey could answer, Baby Goofy started to cry. "Uh-Oh! Goofy's crying. I ****wonder what's wrong, do ya think **

**he needs his diaper changed?" Mickey said. "You can check Mickey, but I hope not. ****YUCK!!" Donald said nervously. **

**Mickey picked Baby Goofy up and checked inside his diaper. **

**"Hmmm. Nope. He's not ****wet and he doesn't stink. Gosh pal what's wrong?" Soon Mickey heard Baby Goofy's stomach **

**rumble. **

**"Donald! He's ****hungry!" Mickey said while Baby Goofy was still crying in his arms. "Well then let's go to the mall so we can get him a ****pizza!" Donald said as he started out the door. **

**"No Donald, Goofy is too young to eat solid foods such as pizza, he needs ****milk… oh gosh…**

**I'm all out of milk… I used it all to make my pancakes this morning, I need to go to the **

**store and get ****some more food, and I guess some baby supplies too." Soon Baby Goofy ****c****ries turned into a hungry scream. **

**"Well what ****ever we do, we need to hurry, Goofy's crying **

**i****s giving me a headache." Donald said, holding his head. "Your right **

**Donald, let's go to the store!" Mickey replied rushing out the door with Donald and Pluto **

**running out behind him, to the ****car. Mickey slowly parked the car in front of the super market. "Ok Donald, I want you and **

**Pluto to stay in the car and ****try to entertain Goofy as best ya can." Donald's eyes grew **

**wide. "Well Mickey, we'll try, but I warn you, I have a head ****ache." Donald said as Baby Goofy is sitting in his lap **

**screaming at the top of his lungs. **

**"Well… uh.. just try okay?" ****Mickey asked as he closed the door and went into the store. All **

**Donald could do was look ****at Pluto and look at Baby ****Goofy crying and let out a big sigh. "So exasperating."**

**(Well, that's all for now, I will have the next chapter coming to you guys real soon! Please leave comments, thanks. **

**The next chapter will be very funny.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The Car Drama!**

**(Donald and Pluto are holding their ears in deep pain because of Baby Goofy's crying.)**

"**Pluto, we've got to find a way to make Goofy stop crying, I can't take it anymore!!" Donald said trying to speak over **

**Baby Goofy's cries. Pluto nods his head, ****but then he gets an idea. He runs to the drivers seat and pulls out a little ball. **

**Pluto soon starts to balance it on his nose. ****Baby Goofy stops crying and watches ****it."WOW! Pluto keep it up, he's not **

**crying!" Donald said, cheering Pluto on. But soon while balancing the ball, it tickles his ****nose and he starts to sneeze. "Ah…**

**ah….aaaahhhhhhh….ccchhhhhhooooooooo!!" The ball dropped from Pluto's nose and on to the car floor. Baby Goofy **

**continued to cry. "Good try Pluto. Maybe I ****could make him laugh." Donald said as he started to make funny faces at Baby **

**Goofy to cheer him up. Baby Goofy stopped ****crying again and watched, but some ****of Donald's funny faces scared Baby **

**Goofy so he continued to cry, this time even louder because he was scared and ****hungry. Donald and Pluto both sunk to the **

**bottom of the car and covered up their ears. Inside the store Mickey Mouse was picking out groceries and baby supplies **

**such as bottles, baby food, a bib, ****diapers, and little toys, so Baby Goofy could play with. Going back to poor Donald and **

**Pluto, Baby Goofy stopped crying ****for some strange reason. "Phew! I think ****he's ok now." Donald said as he while holding **

**Baby Goofy. But soon Baby Goofy gave Donald a very frustrated look, like ****he was thinking very hard about **

**something. "What is he doing?" Donald thought to himself. At no time at all, Baby Goofy was relaxed in some way, like he **

**just accomplished something great. ****But Donald sniffed the air to smell something very horrible "P.U! What is that horrible **

**smell? Pluto!" said Donald assuming ****Pluto is the source of the smell. But ****Pluto shook his head no. Then Donald started to **

**get very scared knowing in his mind where the smell was coming from ****"Please, don't let be!!" Donald said as he **

**lift up Baby Goofy and started to sniff his diaper. Donald soon turned green and fell to the floor. Then Pluto accidentally **

**got a pretty good wiff of the smelly ****diaper too and also turned green and fell to the floor. Baby Goofy started to cry again **

**now because that he was hungry ****and now had a dirty diaper. "Oh! Why do ****these things always happen to me!!" Donald **

**said, but then Pluto barked and ****growled at Donald. "Oops, I mean us." Donald ****corrected. Soon Mickey finally came ****to the **

**car. "Hiya fellas, I finished ****grocery shop- but before Mickey could finish, he smelled the stinky diaper too. "P.U!! I ****guess I **

**came in just in time, huh?" ****Mickey Mouse said holding his nose. Donald looked at Mickey with a very drowsy face. "Uh-**

**huh…" replied Donald said as ****he fainted again. "Well goof… I guess ****it's up to me to change you" Mickey said as he took **

**out a fresh diaper, and baby ****power and baby wipes. So then Mickey ****laid Baby Goofy down on to the car seat, ****still know **

**that Baby Goofy is still crying and is struggling with Mickey while he is trying to take of the straps off of his ****diaper. "Hold **

**s****till now Goofy! ****I'm trying to take your diaper off!!" Finally Mickey opened the diaper and just like Donald **

**almost fainted. "EEEWWW!!" ****Mickey said as he threw the dirty diaper ****in a plastic bag. He then wiped him and powdered **

**him and put a fresh diaper on him. "Finally, phew! See, we're all done!" ****Mickey said relieved. **

**Now the only ****problem now that Baby Goofy was now crying because he was hungry. "Oh, yeah, ****your hungry." Mickey said **

**as he got ****some warm milk out of the grocery bag ****and poured it into a bottle and gave it to him. **

**"The store even offered to warm it up for me." Mickey said as he gave Baby ****Goofy his bottle. Now Baby Goofy was **

**happily sucking his bottle and for once was not crying. Mickey now feeling satisfied slowly laid down in the seat in his car **

**and instantly fell asleep. **

**(The next chapter will be coming your way real soon! This next chapter is very epic!!)**


End file.
